gfaqssbfandomcom-20200214-history
GameFAQs Super Smash Bros. Board Wiki:Chat/Logs/11 May 2019
23:38-35 What is the point of kicking us?! 23:39-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:39-50 The page was not advertising 23:39-52 Wtf 23:39-56 Aw whoopz 23:40-11 Let's restore the page since the Nutrition Information was for a meme and fits the theme of the Wiki, 23:40-15 and remove the ban from the user. 23:40-15 From what I saw, the page was not actual advertising, but rather a meme. 23:40-22 Page was a meme, and there are no rules. 23:40-26 Nobody gon' advertise Sunny D. 23:40-37 Page fit the theme of Surrealist Nonsense, and was nutrition info. 23:41-03 Ain't no TOU violations there. 23:41-13 I feel as if we should restore the page and say sorry to this user. 23:41-41 I agree. 23:41-43 TheKorraFanatic LOOK 23:41-44 It was a jumping of the gun. 23:42-20 ~ TokihikoH11 has joined the chat ~ 23:42-58 Welcome, TokihikoH11. 23:43-19 But for short time, the time in my country is 1h43 23:43-49 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 23:43-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:44-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:47-16 I reverted an edit of LightHouse38 23:47-27 His action is unjustified 23:48-35 Good, good. 23:51-32 Should I unban J.S.technician from chat ? 23:51-56 I don't see vandalism/spam edits in his contribs 23:52-19 I think it would be best, though perhaps we can wait for LightHouse to come back online. 23:52-44 From what I saw, the edit was not actual spam at all, but rather a meme and I think their banning/reverting the edits was jumping the gun. 23:53-16 I sleep 23:53-20 I am in France 23:53-22 ~ TokihikoH11 has left the chat ~ 00:04-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:10-07 ~ LightHouse38 has joined the chat ~ 00:10-15 © 2019 SUNNYD is a registered trademark of Sunny Delight Beverages Co. 00:10-31 If thats not advertising, then what is. 00:13-53 The page was in no way an advertisement, and was a meme that fit the theme o the Wiki. 00:13-57 And what happened to yo badge? 00:14-41 C'mon now, head in. 00:18-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:19-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:21-36 ~ Applemasterexpert has left the chat ~ 00:22-08 Once agian, the GameFAQs Smash Wiki mods couldn't understand the joke 00:22-20 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:22-20 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:24-08 ~ Android Oreo has joined the chat ~ 00:24-09 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:25-41 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:35-58 ~ Applemasterexpert has joined the chat ~ 00:36-08 ~ Applemasterexpert has joined the chat ~ 00:38-19 It may not have been advertising, but it was a copyright violation. © 2019 SUNNYD is a registered trademark of Sunny Delight Beverages Co. 00:38-56 THat is nothing short of a copyright violation (Ok, i used the word advertising instead, but forget that.) 00:43-30 You agree, Apple? SF? 00:44-05 Copyright infringement. Copyright infringement (or copyright violation) is the use of material which is covered by copyright law, in a way that violates one of the original copyright owner's "exclusive rights", such as the right to reproduce or perform the copyrighted work, or to make derivative works that build upon it. 00:44-10 I've been watching the conversation and I certainly agree with what LightHouse said. You are not allowed to place brands in pages, without their permission, because it shows that you are actually the company of it who really needs more money. It might sounds fake, but it's true. Why would you even place brand and the copyright date outside of the company? A wiki is an encyclopedia. Not a MySpace page. 00:44-42 Above i posted the definition of Copyright violation. 00:44-45 It matches. 00:45-02 South Ferry, oh I soooo can't wait for you to come back! 00:47-15 Theme: Don't leave a lot to be desired, so less of the pot called the kettle black, please. 00:47-49 Yeah, The page was ok, except for the bottom bar. 00:48-34 Fandom could get in trouble, if caught. The Staff don't be happy... 00:48-42 True. 00:49-01 I'll be back later. Please leave chat open. 00:51-20 Not copyright violation, 00:51-58 iRegistered Trademark Statements/i are often used in comparative advertising, ie: a McDonalds ad comparing itself to Burger King would state "Burger King is a registered trademark of...." 00:52-30 However, it is a violation of copyright law to copy someone else's work without permission. Put another way, copying another company's Terms is the same as copying someone's code, photo, book, or song and passing it off as your own. Even though the thing you copied is a legal document, copyright law still applies. 00:53-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:54-08 ^^ 00:57-09 Tell me the work that was copied. 00:57-45 The bottom bar. Before I removed it. 01:00-07 Certainly was fair use, ain't it? 01:04-16 If it really bothers you that much for such a thing, due to your few concerns with similarities to official recognition, we can change it up to "All product and company names are trademarks™ or registered® trademarks of their respective holders. Use of them does not imply any affiliation with or endorsement by them. " 01:07-56 Well -- I've sent a message to Staff so we will be having an official answer for later. 01:08-15 We will see who winz............... 01:10-25 "You cannot duplicate copyrighted elements such as images, text, or source code. It is illegal to use someone's logo or trademarked material. " 01:11-32 Though, it's more of a statement, which would be fine fo' Third Parties. We shall see what fandom sayz, and if they so, I shall surrenda. 01:11-42 N' apologize fo' my insubordinationz 01:15-43 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:15-52 All of this logged. 01:16-32 https://community.fandom.com/wiki/User_blog:Semanticdrifter/Understanding_Trademark 01:17-31 Fandom gon' reply, and we'll see their official answa... If you're right, I gon' accept it.... 01:19-13 We request Custom JS yet? 01:19-17 We could get some scripts here. 01:21-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:21-14 Contacted staff, received no reply since three days. 01:21-58 I suppose that I should contact them again. 01:22-37 I have great plans fo here. 01:22-52 We gonna have Pings, chat colors, whole lot of mod scripts, sendannouncement 01:22-58 Then we get whole lotta Wiki-wide scripts too. 01:23-13 w:c:community:User:Applemasterexpert/wikia.js 01:23-16 Let's take a look. 01:23-32 w:c:community:User:Applemasterexpert/global.js* 01:27-27 Applemaster be a (gigachad) 01:28-27 ~ StarBot has been kicked by LightHouse38 ~ 01:28-28 ~ StarBot has left the chat ~ 01:29-33 Well, I'm cutting out for the night. Cya tomorrow! 01:29-41 Farewell, LightHouse. 01:29-42 Be good. 01:37-04 ~ LightHouse38 has joined the chat ~ 01:37-24 What day mean, be good 01:38-15 ~ LightHouse38 has left the chat ~ 01:38-30 ~ LightHouse38 has joined the chat ~ 01:39-16 Nevermind. 01:39-29 Good night. 01:40-02 ~ Android Oreo has been kicked by LightHouse38 ~ 18:23-07 What's the last you can see? I'll rewrite what you cant. 18:23-23 And Siuth ferry, who are you talking to? 18:23-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 18:24-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:24-22 So Tokihiko, let me be very clear with you. I am sorry I removed your rights. The fact is I keep getting trolled constantly and these guys won't leave me alone for once, and I just take action whenever I see things that's that's how it is right now if these trolls would leave me alone for a day, then I would be much nicer. 18:25-00 Because that Bottom bar was a copyright violation. There were lots of things on the internet that showed that. And you I guess didn't quite agree with that which is fine, but I was just in a bad mood at the time and I just removed her rights. 18:25-52 Hey I'm working at my job today, so I'm assembling chairs and a lot more, but when I got to wait for a split second and looked here, and saw that you had written that discussion post I was so nervous, and I could not focus on assembling chairs. I was just thinking on this. I was just so nervous, and now that I'm on lunch break, I'm finally able to settle things. 18:26-03 Ah 18:27-13 and here's the reason I was kicking users from chat; because people were gone, they were tagged as away, so I take them to clear the chat room so it wouldn't be clogged overnight. 18:27-30 Okay, so while I'm not heavily involved in this, I do have to say this: You're in control of your own actions and it would not exactly be right to blame every mistake on trolls, users should just be ignored. You made mistakes, it should be as simple as that. 18:27-31 Just like staff members kick users at the end of office hours. 18:27-39 Yeah, but like, 18:27-44 There's a big difference there. 18:27-52 I did not known this fact 18:27-55 I understand. You should have just talked to me about it, rather than create a discussion post on things that only take place when it's out of control. 18:28-17 You guys keep saying that we should talk to each other about things before taking action, but you took action on the discussion post before talking about it! 18:28-29 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 18:28-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:29-12 One is a thing agreed upon by Fandom Staff and CCCrew when they are closing chat and the other is a bureaucrat kicking users for being AFK. Just because Staff does something on CC, it doesn't mean it has to be imitated here. 18:29-12 18:29-12 And perhaps we should have talked with you about it, but due to TokihikoH11 having their rights removed, we were unsure of how to proceed. 18:29-18 Well, this is relieving. My lunch break is about over, gotta get back to work, I'll talk to you guys later on. 18:29-47 Bye, good luck with work. 18:30-16 One last sentence: this wont happen again. 18:30-31 wAIT 18:30-39 Good, good, apprentice. 18:30-46 Now go. I shall shape to my......... own desires. 18:30-46 ~ LightHouse38 has left the chat ~ 18:30-58 Editing abusefilter replaces "disableanonymousedit" 18:31-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 18:31-11 We will soon discuss deleting this hay-wire AbuseFilter. 18:31-18 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:31-35 I have counted 35 IP ranges of VPN used by SquidwardPepe, a long-term abuser 18:31-55 (~85% of IP of DigitalOcean LLC) 18:32-39 But I prefers to be limited to IP and non-autoconfirmed users 18:32-46 For prevent the collateral block 18:33-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 18:33-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:36-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 18:36-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:45-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 19:00-12 ~ TokihikoH11 has left the chat ~ 19:05-11 ~ LightHouse38 has joined the chat ~ 19:06-08 The only filters that need attention are 10, 11, 12, and 13 19:06-29 But I would suggest discussing it further. 19:07-30 So how about let's talk tonight about 7pm (eastern time, translate online to match yours) and if possible, at 9 or 10 am tomorrow morning? 19:07-51 ~ LightHouse38 has left the chat ~ 19:21-44 ~ LightHouse38 has joined the chat ~ 19:21-55 ~ LightHouse38 has left the chat ~ 19:24-31 ~ Applemasterexpert has joined the chat ~ 19:28-40 ~ LightHouse38 has joined the chat ~ 19:29-10 ~ LightHouse38 has left the chat ~ 19:44-47 ~ TokihikoH11 has joined the chat ~ 19:50-22 ~ TokihikoH11 has left the chat ~ 19:51-09 ~ TokihikoH11 has joined the chat ~ 19:51-09 ~ TokihikoH11 has joined the chat ~ 19:51-14 ~ TokihikoH11 has joined the chat ~ 19:55-47 ~ LightHouse38 has joined the chat ~ 19:56-03 ~ LightHouse38 has been kicked by LightHouse38 ~ 19:58-55 ~ TokihikoH11 has left the chat ~ 20:00-51 ~ LightHouse38 has joined the chat ~ 20:00-56 ~ LightHouse38 has left the chat ~ 20:23-33 ~ LightHouse38 has joined the chat ~ 20:24-36 ~ LightHouse38 has left the chat ~ 20:38-20 ~ LightHouse38 has joined the chat ~ 20:38-31 Clearing the chatroom 20:38-36 ~ Android Oreo has been kicked by LightHouse38 ~ 21:24-39 ~ Applemasterexpert has joined the chat ~ 21:26-04 ~ Applemasterexpert has left the chat ~ 21:26-04 ~ Applemasterexpert has joined the chat ~ 21:37-42 ~ LightHouse38 has joined the chat ~ 21:38-14 Why do you guys come here when we arent chatting? 21:38-53 ~ LightHouse38 has left the chat ~ 21:40-55 Who set up filter 5? 21:43-51 There is no need to kick users, LightHouse. 21:43-53 You can't be -- 21:43-55 And he's gone. 21:45-00 ~ LightHouse38 has joined the chat ~ 21:45-13 Apple, 21:45-39 How to make a filter preventing new users from uploading? 21:48-30 ~ LightHouse38 has left the chat ~ 21:50-15 ~ LightHouse38 has joined the chat ~ 21:50-55 ~ LightHouse38 has left the chat ~ 21:54-07 ~ LightHouse38 has joined the chat ~ 21:54-40 Ask on the C.C.C. fourms, House. 21:54-48 ~ LightHouse38 has left the chat ~ 22:02-00 ~ LightHouse38 has joined the chat ~ 22:02-14 Apple knows though. 22:02-51 ~ LightHouse38 has left the chat ~ 22:27-50 ~ TokihikoH11 has joined the chat ~ 22:28-36 I am trying to make new filter for prevent uploading for non-autoconfirmed users 23:04-25 I am sceptical for disallow upload from non-autoconfirmed 23:05-01 ~ TokihikoH11 has left the chat ~ 23:05-39 ~ TokihikoH11 has joined the chat ~ 23:10-48 ~ Android Oreo has joined the chat ~ 23:13-29 ~ TokihikoH11 has left the chat ~ 23:24-44 ~ Applemasterexpert has joined the chat ~